Green with Envy
by Fawnchan
Summary: Koushiro finds himself needing glasses, and though Taichi approves of them, they cause rather.. bothersome results for the two. Taishirou. Rated M for future chapters.


This story will have multiple chapters in it. I've had this one in my head for months now and just never got around to writing it until now. There will be yaoi in it, just not for a little while. It's written all in first person, but switches between characters, and not just Koushiro and Taichi. Hope you enjoy it~ I'll give warning on when there will be smut x3

* * *

"**Do you want to maybe, you know, go out?**" It was about the most awkward thing as Taichi confessed his feelings towards me. Naturally, I said yes. And why wouldn't I? I'd been dreaming about it for over a year and there he was, red faced and all, and asking me out. Me, of all people! Things were really, really odd at first; no one had known beforehand that Taichi was attracted to the same sex. It caused a lot of people to turn their back on him for a while, which is pretty sad. Apparently, people already assumed I was of the homosexual type by the fact that I wouldn't get myself, and wasn't even appearing to look for a girl of my own. Rubbish. If I really wanted to I'm sure I could have girls swooning all over me. Now, wanting that on the other hand..

The female sex is a very peculiar being. They constantly look for comfort from other people, be it males, females, or even pets. Sometimes even money. For the past couple of years I'd found myself less and less attracted to this gender. I'm not quite sure if it was the fact that I myself acted quite feminine in my ways of handing things such as emotions, or the fact that I was turned away from their monthly hormone imbalance, well, more like explosion. The thought of having to deal with spending practically all of my money on chocolate for the entire week was quite, should I say, unpleasant. I figure if I'm going to spend my money on said sugary goodness, then it shall be on myself. I always was a fan of bonbons.

Anyway, tapping my fingers on the handle of the school bag I was carrying, I observed the reactions of those around me. Confused and blank stares were my largest greeters. Others were snickers and hushed words of what I was sure to be bitter scowls of soon to come abuse. I'd only just arrived at school and my new fashion appearance was causing quite a stir. I didn't let it get to me though and kept my chin as high as my determination. There was no way I was going to let this alteration of my looks cause physical pain to me. Not again.

Since I was a child of around 4, I was always subjected to rather less than pleasant encounters with people. They usually consisted of the phrases, "_Nerd._" or "_Geek_", you know, the same old, same old for any one who stands out in the crowd in the way I do. Most of the times I would come home with a black eye or bloody nose. It caused quite a disturbance for my parents, and they even tried to alter it but their attempts were frivolous and they just continued. It was something awful, but just as my parents got used to it, as did I. After reaching middle school and eventually leeching onto the Digidestined, I soon found myself free of the daily beatings. The process was slow at first, but came to an abrupt stop when Taichi stepped up to the plate and fought an aggressor in an attempt to keep him away from me. I suppose that's when I really started to have feelings towards Taichi, and why wouldn't I? He had been so brave and caring towards me, and even when he'd gotten his face beaten in he still sported a smile as he cast his eyes upon me. It sort of reminded me of a Knight coming to the rescue of the damsel in distress, though not quite as cheesy. Despite my joy of his assistance, I was still upset by him even having to help me. And since then I've always been trying to find ways to be able to return the favor and come to his rescue. But no matter the problem, he always solves it on his own. Though I guess I _did_ sort of help out with a lot of the problems that surfaced with the Digital World, but that's not really what I'm meaning. I want to one day be able to swoop in and kick the bad guys ass for him. Though with my size and demeanor, I highly doubt that will ever happen.

Anyway, as I walked down the hall to Taichi and I's usual meeting spot, I couldn't help but glance around nervously. I knew it was only a matter of time before someone would get gusty. Since I had no "protection", I would be an easy target for bullying. Even just a simple shove. As though on cue, as I rounded a corner, I was shoved sideways into the lockers lining the wall. The corner of them jabbed into my side, causing the breath to leave my body in one painful gasp. Sliding down to the floor, I gripped onto my side. Pain seared up my side and right into my head. I kept my composure though, and my face was wiped of all emotions, though I'm sure my eyes were clouded with every feeling I had. I turned my head at the sound of laughter. A small crowd had formed and I rolled my eyes at the sight of three rather bothersome soccer players.

After word of Taichi and I dating spread around the school like wildfire, the soccer team was probably the worst hit by the news. Some of them just brushed it off and figured it was Taichi's place to choose who he likes and wants to be with. Others, like the three before me, weren't quite as easy to bend into thinking this. I guess I can understand it a little. Every single one of them looked up to Taichi, only to be told he was gay. And through rumor too. Daisuke and Ken were about the only ones to not show any sign of being hurt by this news. These guys were never really able to get over it, obviously by the fact they were pounded their fist into their other hand and inching closer to me. I was still having a hard time breathing at this point, but I forced myself to my feet to show I was in no way weak. It irritated me greatly that I'd still not grown much, standing at about five foot and four inches. Miyako easily overcame me with height, and she was only two years younger than me. The leader of this little gang grabbed for the collar of my shirt roughly, pulling me towards his face. I narrowed my dark eyes in disgust, the left side of my lips pulling up into a lopsided, unimpressed smirk. The guy was a year below me and he actually had the guts to pick a fight with me. Though I guess I asked for it in the long run, since I usually never fight back. I always use my smarts to weasel out of things. But right now there really wasn't any way I could.

"**Well well, what have we got here? You're looking fine today, princess.**" I rolled my eyes in response. He always had to find some way to incorporate my being homosexual into any confrontational we had. It really just showed how immature he was. He blamed me for "turning Taichi gay". He even accused me of using magic to seduce him. I couldn't help but laugh at him for that one. He just doesn't understand, and I highly doubt he ever really will. I puffed out a breath in his face, causing him to pull back and snarl in disgust. It was as though me breathing was changing his sexual preferences. I chuckled slightly, earning myself a shove backwards into the lockers. This didn't help my side at all and I teared up slightly at the pain that was searing through my lungs each time I breathed. "**Who's laughing now?**" I growled at this and balled my fist, about to punch him in the side of his head. It was only my first day in school and I was already tired of it. I guess it wouldn't have been that bad if it had been anyone but him. And since it is him, well.. I just wanted school to end and it hadn't even started yet.

Pulling back my lips into a snarl, I smirked. "**You know, Aki, you should really learn to choose better time to do stuff like this. Isn't that right, Taichi?**" Aki released me, a look of sheer panic on his face. All three of them whipped around, expecting to see the brown haired male ready to strip them of their membership of the soccer team. I busted out laughing at how easy it was to startle them. It earned me enough time to grab my school bag and scoot to the side. Before I could make a beeline away, however, six pairs of hands were grabbing onto me and I was tackled by all three of them. Squished, I let out a small squeak of surprise. They didn't really do much besides mess up my clothes and hair. It was slightly laughable, but rather annoying as they got to their feet, leaving me on the ground, breathless. I flicked my gaze to the other students around. Anger swelled inside of me. _Don't they ever just do anything but stand around and watch?_ Aki threw my school bag at me and I hugged it as though it was my life line. They turned and stalked off, laughing to themselves at how ridiculous I looked. I just got to my feet and tried my best to straighten my clothes before zipping around the corner to head for where I knew Taichi would be. Even though they didn't really hurt me, I mean, other than the pain in my side, I still had this longing to see him, hug him, and have his protection. Disgust in myself rose, threatening to make me vomit in the trashcan I'd just past. I decided instead of telling him what had happened, I'd just act as though I'd run late or something. Loosening my tie, I looked around for Taichi, a knot in my stomach. Had the first bell already rang? I didn't think it had, I was pretty sure I would have heard it if it had. Turning around, I spotted Taichi's hair and cleared my throat before calling out his name. I could tell Yamato was with him by the striking blonde hair beside him. When I reached them I was panting. My side felt like it was on fire, but I figured it would go away. All that mattered was Taichi, that I was with him, and everything would be okay for the rest of today. Gulping, I looked behind be to see if the three goons were around anymore. _I hope._


End file.
